Family Feuds
by nexuswarrior
Summary: I was trained to kill.I trained to fight.I was trained to survive.But I'm breaking all the rules for him.We aren't supposed to fall in love but I can't stop myself.But how long can we survive when I'm condemned to die in 6 months? AU painring inside. R
1. I am

Family Feuds

My name is Momo Hinamori. I am fifteen years old. I don't know who my parents are or where I came from. All I know is that when I was four years old I was taken from my family. Since then I've been training to be a Shinigami – an assassin. I live in a large house complex with other Shinigami. No one outside our family knows out secret.

I love my family because we are there for one another. But when we're out on the field, friendships vanish replaced by survival. All we want to do is survive. We have been trained so that no one knows our name. So that no one sees us. So that no one knows how they died.

But our family has been betrayed. Six months ago we were betrayed. By Sousuke Aizen – my captain. I thought that he really cared about me. But no he didn't care about anyone. He left the family along with Gin Ichimaru and Tousen. Ichimaru came back three months ago.

Life is difficult in this family. I spent the last three months in a coma. Why you ask? Well Aizen stabbed me through my chest. The sword went in from one end and out the other. Had it not been for Captain Retsu Unohana, I would have died. Now I have sworn revenge and he has sworn to take my life.

Six months is how long I have left to live. But that's not the least of my problems. In our family we recruit people by force and train them for six months before assigning them to a squad and giving them their zanpakuto. But it all went wrong.

I broke the rules. I broke all the rules when I met him. His eyes made me weak at the knees. I felt as though I couldn't breathe. He looked at me. I felt as though he was reading me.

The rules have been broken once. By Byakuya Kuchiki when he married Hisana Tsabaku. She was a talented cryptographer. She decodes anything. But she gave all that up so that Byakuya could keep his position as captain. The elders are still against their marriage even she is no longer considered part of the Shinigami family.

The fact is that if anyone finds out I won't be allowed to live in peace. The only way they'll leave me alone is by making us duel to the death. This way neither one us are happy and can be with the other. But I know that he doesn't feel the same about me. I can tell.

It all began when around four in the morning a family meeting was called. Being the leader of the fifth division had to be on time. But I over slept…and so did my roommates. Rangiku Matsumoto is also the leader of her division and Rukia Kuchiki is the adopted sister of Captain Kuchiki and the real sister of Hisana. And none of us can hear an alarm clock unless it's right next to our ears. So Hisana wakes us up. Except today.

We were twenty minutes late. All three of us were dressed in our night clothes. Ran was in her peachy pink satin night dress with the matching gown on top. At least she was covered enough. Rukia was in her whit pj's with pink flower on them and a white nightgown pulled on top. I was wearing my pale blue pjs with a blue gown on top.

Everyone stared at us when we came inside the room. Sad isn't it? They all were decently dressed with their haori's on top of their clothes…Hisana gave a soft sigh when she saw us.

"Now that we all are here I have an announcement to make." Said old Yama. Ok that's what we call him. He's the captain commander but we all call him old Yama. "From today we will be joined by two new recruits. First is Ichigo Kurosaki, I am sure you all remember his recruitment." He said pointing an annoyed looking sixteen year old with orange hair. "And second is Toshiro Hitsugaya. Toshiro has shown us exceptional skills in all the areas and has been named as captain of the tenth division. I want you all to treat him with respect." He said gesturing a short fifteen year old next to him with pure white hair and emerald teal eyes.

Ran, who was standing next to me, stiffened at his words. She was the vice captain of the tenth division. She turns very pale. I reach out and grab her hand. After everything that has happened with the previous captain…He gave his life protecting Rangiku. They both had to fight to death. He refused and was killed because of this. They were in love and the elders destroyed her life. Then came along Gin Ichimaru. Now Rangiku doesn't know whether to forgive him for his betrayal or not.

"Lieutenant Hinamori and Miss Kuchiki, I need to speak with you after the meeting." Said old Yama pulling me out my thoughts.

After everyone left Rukia and I stay behind and wait for old Yama to talk.

He cleared his throat and looked at us.

"Miss Kuchiki, Lieutenant Hinamori our new recruits are going to be in your class. I want you to tell everything there is to know about your school and our family." He made a gesture for us to leave. I bow and leave the room followed by Rukia and the new recruits.

"Um…Well welcome to our family. I'm Rukia Kuchiki of the thirteenth division. This is Lieutenant Momo Hinamori of the fifth division. We will be your guides I guess." Said Rukia breaking the awkward silence.

"Hinamori…I've heard that name before." Toshiro stated quietly. "But the first name was different."

"Oh…well must have been someone else." I replied laughing nervously. As far as I knew there was no one else called Hinamori anywhere, was there?

And that's when it happened. Before I knew it I was falling in love with him. But how it happened I don't know. There's something about his eyes. They seem familiar. When I was around him I felt safe, as though nothing could go wrong. Boy was I wrong. This was just the start of my inevitable death.


	2. The list

Family feuds

The list – six months

You're probably confused right? Why does Aizen want to kill me? Well the answer is simple really. You see while he was still good, I learnt a lot about him. I even learnt his weakness. And at the winter war I intend to use his weakness and kill him. But the process might cost me my life. I now know why those stupid rules were put in place.

"Momo, what's wrong? You look all gloomy!" Exclaimed Rangiku as she came into the room.

I could feel myself blushing. I hate for my friends to see me looking upset over anything. I just want them to be happy. And remember me being happy instead of miserable all the time.

"Oh it's nothing." I reply stiffly.

Rukia walks into the room at just that moment and watches me. She then smiles brightly, as though someone gave her a huge Chappy doll.

"I know something that'll make you feel better. You're worrying about not being able to accomplish everything aren't you?" Rukia knows me too well. "Well, let's each make a list about what we want done in the next six months and do them. This way we know what to expect."

I was reluctant to agree but Rangiku is too persuasive. After an hour the three of us sat with lists in front of us.

"I'll go first!" Rangiku exclaims.

"Ok" We murmur. No point in arguing is there.

Her list was the following:

1. Find out if Gin likes her as well.

2. Become stronger

3. Win a fight against Byakuya

4. Or try to win

5. Try and cut down on sake

6. And all other alcohol products

7. be nice to everyone else

8. Protect my family.

9. Find a way to be with Gin

10. Tell the elders to go die

"That's it!" She smiled after reading it to us. I had to admit it was good.

"Ok, I'll go next then." Rukia said nervously.

Her list was:

1. Find out if Ichigo likes her.

2. Win a fight against Renji.

3. Tell her sister that she misses her (Hisana is rarely home, and when she is she's busy)

4. Be nice to everyone.

5. Try harder in school.

6. Tell the elders that they suck.

7. Break every one of Byakuya's house rules.

8. Spill coffee on the floor and see what happens. Try this on various other surfaces as well.

9. Blame it on Renji.

10. Go out with Ichigo and not care about the rules

And last was me. I was nervous because I had so much I wanted to do but I had narrowed it down to ten things.

My list was:

"10. Get stronger

9. Break every rule possible

8. Try harder in everything

7. Prove the elder wrong

6. Not get attached to this world

5. Tell my friends how I feel about them

4. Tell my family how I feel about them

3. Find a way to survive the winter war

2. Tell Toshiro how I feel about him

1. Find my parents

When I finished reading my list Rangiku and Rukia were staring at me. I knew what they were thinking.

"You want to find your parents?" Rukia whispered.

"Is that so wrong?" I had dreamt of doing this my whole life.

"No…I mean aren't you happy here?" Rangiku looked hurt.

"I am but…It's not fair. You all know what happened to your parents or family's, I don't. And I've dreamt of this my whole life." They didn't get it. It was my dream not theirs.

After a few minutes of silence Rukia looked at me and smiled.

"Then we'll help you!" She said brightly.

"What?" This was news to me.

"Come one Momo…remember the new guy…Toshiro he knew something about your parents or family." Rukia looked so happy I couldn't help laughing. "What did I say?" She looked so puzzled that Rangiku started laughing as well.

Rukia obviously didn't like our laughter and threw a pillow at her. Before we knew it a full scale pillow fight had started. The entire room was filled with soft white feathers. Little did we know that Gin, Toshiro, Ichigo, Renji, Hisagi were all outside.

Toshiro opened the door and a pillow hit him. This is when we realised that they were standing there. We all stopped at once and all of us blushed.

"I'm so sorry Tos-" I began to say but…I got hit in the face with the pillow that had hit Toshiro.

And again a pillow fight started again. It was me, Rangiku, Rukia and …Toshiro against Hisagi, Gin, Ichigo and Renji. Luckily Byakuya and the others were away this evening so they didn't hear us.

Later we all stayed up talking. Hisagi left after we beat him in the fight. It was fun. Toshiro showed us a side to us that we had never seen before.

"Shiro you've such a good aim! I'm glad we had you on our team." I giggled at his expression.

"Don't call me that!" His face turned a very nice angry red. Rangiku took a picture with her mobile camera.

We stayed up all night talking and getting to know one another.

"So, Shiro what was your family like?" I asked him sweetly.

"I had no family. It was just me and my grandmother. My parents died when I was a baby. My grandmother became really ill so I basically lived with our neighbours." He sighed.

Everyone in the room looked at him. Few of us knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. Rukia knew because she and Hisana had gotten separated when they were younger. She found Rukia after she had gotten married and convinced Byakuya to adopt her into the family.

"Toshiro…when we first met you said something about knowing my name or something like that…" I had finally enough courage to ask him.

"Yeah, so what?" He looked at me as though studying me.

"Well…what did you mean?" My voice sounded like a mouse's.

"My neighbours…they had a daughter called Momo Hinamori. She was taken when she was about four years old. They're still looking for her." Everyone looked at me in shock. "Hurt them she was taken. People told them to forget her, that she was dead but they didn't believe it."

We all knew he was talking about me…but I didn't say anything.

"Guys…I just wanted to tell you something… just wanted to say that: I love you guys. You all have been great to me and I couldn't have asked for a better family or group of friends." Well I can cross off two things from my list. Eight to go.

"Momo…we love you too. I mean after all we've been through…it would hard not to." Renji replied.

"Wow, Renji you just said something that made sense!" Exclaimed Kira hugging him.

"Get off me you idiot!" I laughed at them.

Little did I know that at that moment Toshiro was watching me. Had I known I probably would have blushed but I didn't. I just laughed at my friends silly acts and never realized he was looking at me with sadness in his eyes I've never seen.


End file.
